Fu Chi'en
Fu Chi'en (虎 瀉殷, Fū Chein) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He was Mitsuomi Takayanagi's martial arts instructor, worked under Dogen Takayanagi, and was associated with Sohaku Kago. Character outline Fu Chi'en is from Taiwan. He was hired by Dogen Takayanagi to train Mitsuomi Takayanagi and to make him into an "ultimate warrior". He worked in conjunction with another man from the mainland named Pei. Pei provided the technology Fu was using to train Mitsuomi. According to Pei, Fu also has ties to the Chinese Mafia. Fu is a very angry and vengeful person, and he dislikes receiving orders. He doesn't seem to like the Japanese very much either. He only came to Japan for the money. Although he usually does as he is told and only mumbles his discontent when Dogen is not present, he does occasionally act on his own when he wants to make things interesting. Fu is also pretty arrogant, and tends to brag too much. Synopsis Anime and OVAs Flashback Arc Fu trains Mitsuomi using various technologies, Dogen seems to dislike these methods but trusts Fu to handle it as he sees fit. Dogen wants to make Mitsuomi the ultimate warrior, but Fu thinks of it as cramming talent into what amounts to a human shaped container, and thinks of Dogen’s ultimate warrior as a useless toy instead. As Bunshichi Tawara attempts to go after Shin, Fu is supposed to stop him. He initially attempts to do so, but eventually just lets him go. When Mana Kuzunoha questions him, he says he understood how Bunshichi felt. After Mana tells him that he should not let his personal feeling interfere with his job, he retorts that she should have not handed over the video of Shin's behavior so carelessly. He later comments he's joking, saying if Bunshichi wants to fight, let him fight it’s their fate anyway. After Reiki is removed from Shin’s possession, Dogen tries to return it to him. Dogen wants Shin become the evil that Mitsuomi has to fight. Shin rejects the offer to take back Reiki, so Dogen orders Fu to enrage Shin. As Shin is very attached to his sister, Maya Natsume, Fu goes after her. He ties up and gag♙ Emi Isuzu and Mana to prevent them from interfering and he uses another team in the tournament to split up the Juken club into one on one fights, thus isolating Maya. After Maya defeats Fu's underlings, she rushes him. She is electrocuted by a huge bolt of lighting that Fu created without even moving. As Maya lies on the ground, Fu thinks the effect will be greater without her clothes. His men subsequently rip off the majority of Maya's clothes. Shin arrives late due to his meeting with Dogen, when he goes to fight his opponent he enters the room with Fu. He sees Maya on the ground and his anger activates his Dragon's Eyes. He subsequently severely injures or kills his opponent, and Fu's men. Having driven Shin insane as was ordered, Fu goes to leave. He is stopped by Emi who has cut her ropes. Mana makes a break for the window, and Fu attempts to electrocute her, but Emi throws several blades in the way. Given the nature of electricity, it will flow through the most conductive thing, in this case, the throwing knives. Mana goes to get Mitsuomi, believing only he can stop Shin. Fu is now pinned between Emi and Shin. Nonetheless Fu thinks "a girl who can only throw knives and a brat who can't control his power" are no match for him, and attacks Shin. After hitting Shin with his Quintuple Attack, Fu realizes Shin used his Dragon's Eye to predict his moves and position himself so the electricity would only flow through non-vital parts. As Shin grabs Fu's hands at the wrist, Fu hits Shin with a back flip kick to free himself. Fu then notices he didn’t free himself as well as he thought, as Shin is holding his detached hands. Fu is quickly defeated afterwards. In the hospital, Pei is amazed as Fu used meditation to limit his blood loss and to re-fuse his bones, saving his life. Pei comments that he now understands why Dogen went through the trouble of bringing Fu all the way from Taiwan. Fu replies that he is only in Japan for the money and the ultimate warrior does not exist. He has his men put prosthetics on his wrists that house fixed blades. He plans to make Shin pay by killing Maya, then torturing Shin to death. As soon as Fu leaves his hospital room, he is met by a hooded Shin. With Shin’s Dragon eyes already activated he had predicted Fu's plan, he kills Fu’s men and then attacks Fu. Mitsuomi arrives at the hospital to see Fu's corpse, with his eyes gouged out and face cut off. Manga F Arc After Madoka Mawari fails to retrieve the data chip from the Juken club, Sohaku Kago sends the undead Fu that he resurrected with his power. Fu wears a veil with the kanji for "Death" covering his face. When removed, his face is in the same condition as when he died. Like Madoka, he is under the manipulation jutsu, with a pair of amulets in his eye sockets that are the same as the one Madoka wore around her neck. Fu now has 3 huge, bladed claws on each wrist as well. The blades are so sharp they can cut through a car. As Fu first arrives, he takes a swipe at Madoka, who is trying to call off the attack. She is pushed out of the way by Masataka Takayanagi. Masataka attempts to counter attack, but is electrocuted by Fu. Aya rushes in with her Dragon's Eyes activated giving Masataka time to escape with the data chip and Madoka. Masataka takes Madoka to the Tawara family's rice store in hope that Bunshichi will help. Fu pursues them in a helicopter with the unconscious Aya inside. Fu jumps from the helicopter and after landing, Bunshichi sends Fu flying back with a huge punch as he declares "Exorcist Tawara" returns. After avoiding several attacks, Masataka rushes Fu and shatters his claws. As Katsumi Kabuto and Tetsuhito Kagiroi observe the fight, Katsumi views the rush as foolish as Masataka will now be electrocuted. Tetsuhito notices that Masataka had slid his foot under Fu's. With space between his foot and the ground, Fu can't use his electric attacks. Fu is hit with a blast of ki from Masataka sending Fu into another store. Fu emerges with his with his upper body now revealed. He is practically a cyborg as he has many mechanical parts. One of these mechanical parts are Fu’s wrists that have an array of weapons on a pivot point mechanism. Bunshichi humorously comments that he's not a zombie he's a terminator, and tells Masataka that he will take over the fight. Masataka states that he will continue because he wants know how he compares to his brother's power. When Fu rushes Bunshichi from behind, Bunshichi smacks him on the head and tells him to give it up for a bit. Bunshichi then lectures how he thought Masataka was different and that he shouldn’t follow the path of his brother. Fu continues his assault by electrocuting Bunshichi. Bunshichi, unaffected, punches Fu with enough force that he sends Fu flying down the street. At the conclusion of his lecture, Bunshichi picks up Fu and accuses him of trying to mess up his beautiful, rose colored school life. Suddenly half the city blacks out, Bunshichi realizes Fu is sucking all the electricity into himself to vaporize everyone, including himself. As Bunshichi tells everyone to run Masataka rushes Fu, and hits him hard. It actually shatters the amulets in Fu's eye sockets and sends him over a building, freeing him from the jutsu and stopping the attack. Tetsuhito and Katsumi come down from where they were watching the fight. Tetsuhito uses the Dragon's Palm to heal Masataka and Madoka and points out Fu's suicide attack would have killed them as well. Then Fu shows up and extends the shattered mechanics of his wrist and embraces Masataka’s hand with them. He bows and thanks him for freeing him from his mind control. Fu claims he has never been happier. He reveals his plans to exact his vengeance on the people that abused him. He is then attacked by Tetsuhito, who uses one of his Dragon's Gates to kill Fu from afar. Sohaku Arc During Aya’s trip to the past with Reiki, Fu is seen eight years ago with group of men that was with Dogen, as he stopped Sohaku from completing his plans of having Makiko Nagi steal the Dragon's Eye. After Makiko's eye was transplanted in to Tetsuhito, he is seen again, but this time he is with Sohaku to converse the purpose of the transplant as well as Sohaku’s future plans. Tournament Arc Fu reappears alive in Taiwan with Pei protecting one of the points of Sohaku's newest barrier. His more mechanical then before as his lower torso is now gone is replaced with a penny-farthing looking device. Techniques & Abilities Fu uses a Chinese based style of martial arts. Looping Red Earth Dragon's Gate His KI is that of Earth, as he can harness the Earth's electrical fields and generate electricity. However, it only works as long as his legs are connected to the earth. If no contact is made between the ground and his legs, he can't use his electrical powers. Fu is so skilled at manipulating electricity he can use it to attack without even moving. He usually adds electricity to every strike he makes, adding extra damage to each hit. Techniques *'Hu Quan Teng Di Bai Lian Wu Shi' (Tiger's Fist, Drawing power from the earth, Deflowering Lotus, Quintuple attack): A combination of attacks culminating in Fu creating a ball of electricity and pushing it into the opponent. *'Tsuwan': A back flip kick used in close quarters. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters